Destiny
by dreams-are-4ever
Summary: Anna is left alone in the manor, she thought that everything will be okay. Until, Dracula captured her. He confesses his love to her. Will she love him back, or will she continue fighting back? R & R :


Anna was walking in her garden, it's big but it's beautiful. She always loves to walk in her garden during every morning, afternoon, and especially at night. She's alone in the manor because Velkan needed to go to USA for a meeting with someone she doesn't know.

But now she can do anything in the manor. She can have a peaceful time in the garden. She loves nature. It always reminded her of how God put all his love in all his creations and how beautiful he made it. She smiled to the sky. The sky is so beautiful when its color is black and filled with diamond-like stars.

Now she sat on a wooden bench, and started starring at the sky. She always likes counting the stars, even though there are billions of them. She saw the cold air form from her hot breathe when she sighed. She realized that it's getting cold, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be at peace.

But there is one thing that she hasn't seen yet, not in her entire life. 'The Sea…..' She thought to herself. She has been dying to see it. She promised herself that before someone brings her to the sea, she will bring a plain paper and a pencil and draw the sea just to always remember how it looks like before she leaves. When she was 9 years old, she was convincing her father to take her with him going to London just to ride with him in his ship and stare at the sea while traveling. But then, her father told her that she's not yet ready to go with him for some reason… She smiled, remembering that time.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out her small watch. It's 10 o' clock.

"Better sleep…" She yawned.

When she was about to leave the garden, she saw a black figure flying in the sky and landed behind a tree. Her heart started to beat really fast. She started squeezing the cross hanging on her neck. "Damn, I have no weapons!" she whispered to herself. But she can just fight with actions.

"Why don't I always have any weapons when I need them?" She asked.

She started walking slowly quietly towards the tree. 'Don't worry Anna. Maybe it is just a black cat.' She thought to herself. She is now standing face to face with the tree. She took a deep breathe and sighed. She moved at the back at the tree. She gasped of what she saw. She wanted to scream but all she could do is whimper.

"Oh my God.."

Her face turned white. And her eyes couldn't blink. The one who's leaning against the tree was none other than,

"Dracula.."

"Hello Anna, long time no see." He said sweetly and smiled. Then he stepped closer to her and started caressing her warm cheek. He cast a spell unto her so that she won't move. All she could do is just watch him as he stares at her lovingly.

"You're beautiful when you don't respond." He chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked harshly.

"I'm here because I wanted to tell you something. I know it's not wrong to visit, am I not?"

"It is when I didn't invite you. And I never invited you!"

"But my dear Anna… There is something that is really important that you should know."

"Do I even need to know?"

He put his arms her waist tightly. Anna's heart started to beat faster, afraid of what will happen next.

"Of course." The Count said. Anna started struggling.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"But I don't want to." He replied.

"If you really want to be free, just close your eyes." He said.

She couldn't understand him. 'Just close my eyes?... What the hell.'

"Don't play games with me, Count." She said.

"But I'm serious." He smiled. "Just close your eyes."

She paused for a moment. Deciding whether to follow him or make him upset and hurt her. 'Why does life have to be so hard??'

"FINE!"

"But If I do, you know that I'll start to attack you." Anna whispered.

But the count just remained smiling at her. But she just followed him… She closed her eyes slowly. 'I hope he won't drain me..'

Dracula wouldn't kill her. He wouldn't kill a beautiful girl so quickly. And he just came here just to see her again. It had been 2 ears since they last seen each other, but at last. He meets his Princess again.

'Just keep your eyes closed, my Anna.' He spoke in her mind.

Then slowly, he leans close to her face. He could sense fear inside of her, yet he likes it. His lips are almost touching hers. He then closed his eyes. And kissed her gently.

'Is it me, or is there something on my lips?' Anna thought.

She opened her eyes, but then her eyes grew wide.

Dracula is kissing her.

She tried to struggle as much as possible but his arms are wrapped around her, making her unable to move. All she could do is watch the horror as he kisses her. 'What the hell are you doing?!' She spoke to him in her mind. But Dracula didn't respond, he's still continuing kissing her. Now it grew passionately. 'STOP!' She demanded. This time she needed air, and he could sense it. He pulled away slowly. Then Anna gasped for air. Dracula's arms are still wrapped around her.

"I guess it wasn't enough." He smirked at her.

"I almost forgot to tell you something really important." Dracula said.

"And what is it, may I ask?" Anna asked.

There was pause. Then Dracula replied.

"I want you."

Anna's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe of what Dracula just said. 'No..'

"Let go of me…" Anna whispered. Her face turned light pink of what he said. Unable to make eye contact with him.

"No please?" He asked. It made Anna annoyed.

"PLS! LET GO OF ME!" She yelled.

"That's much better." With that, he let go of her. But then she turned her heels and walked away, but then Dracula appeared in front of her with a smile on his face.

"I thought you said that you're letting me go?!"

"I did. But I never said that you can go back to your house, didn't I? He said.

"Stop being a smart headed bastard." She snapped.

Dracula laughed about her nasty comment. But he's not mad or upset about it, not even a pinch.

"You're still the same spoiled princess since we last met. And I thought you've change." He said calmly.

"Count, stop being stupid. Do you think I would be nice to you when you're our enemy?"

"Maybe someday." He started running his fingers through her curly hair.

"That will never happen." She said harshly. Now she started running away from him, since she doesn't have any weapons to kill him. Dracula let out a sigh. 'And she had to run away.' Then he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Anna's vision vanished. Which made her collapsed, but Dracula caught her just on time. He smiled at her, looking at her beauty which he may never forget.

"Goodnight, my princess." He whispered to her. He leaned down and kissed her in her warm lips before he turns into his demon form. He wrapped his arms around her tightly so that she wouldn't fall during the journey.


End file.
